The waiting period
by Queen mmora2012
Summary: I had a dream about this, thought it would be funny.   Due to Cece's death, Blair and Dan must wait a while to go public with their relationship. One-shot.


So I had this dream that something like this would happen. Lets hope it doesn't, even though it would be really funny. Also I am working on my other story. I'm hoping it will get done before Sunday.

* * *

><p>Blair was a bit too excited to attend a memorial service. She had stupidly suggested to Dan that they wait a month to announce their relationship since<p>

Serena's grandmother had just died. Ever since then her time had been consumed with comforting her best friend; As Dan has also be immersed in family obligations, especially to his stepsister.

So they hadn't seen each other in almost 2 weeks. How was she supposed to refrain from smiling? Hugging him on sight? No, she could do this. She would not let her emotions get the best of her.

She had resisted her feeling for Dan a long time before she knew he returned them. It won't be that hard. 

Once she entered the penthouse she scanned the area. Serena came into sight and walked towards her. " Hey, B. Thank you for coming."

" Of course. How is your mother doing?"

" Okay, I think. It was a bit of a shock."

Blair nodded. Then Serena caught sight of one of her relatives.

" I should make the rounds. We'll talk soon." Blair just smiled as Serena left her sight.

That's when she caught sight of Dan holding two drinks in his hand. _Guess she wasn't the only one finding this hard_. A smiling was forming on her face, as she was about to approach him.

Then stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him hand the second drink to a blonde. Her face filled with shock, as she stole a drink from a nearby cater waiter. She drank the whole thing in one gulp.

She saw Dan smile at the girl while telling him some story, probably trying to seduce him. She was about to march over there, until Chuck blocked her view.

" Terrible tragedy what happened to Cece, isn't it?"

" Yes it is." Blair said disinterested as she was trying to move past him. Since that was looking impossible, she downed another drink. This probably wasn't good considering she had yet to eat.

" Makes you realize how short life really is."

Blair practically rolled her eyes in response.

" How one day you have it all, and in a flash, it's taken from you." Chuck said stepping forward.

Blair started paying attention.

" Your right." Blair said.

Chuck looked a little taken back by her quick agreement but smiled.

" We can't waste a moment longer." Chuck said leaning closer.

" Absolutely, all we have is now." Blair said with slightly glassed eyes as the wine began to hit her.

" Exactly." Chuck said inches from her face. Blair stepped back and moved past him " Excuse Me."

Chuck looked confused watching her head towards Dan and a pretty blonde.

Dan was laughing at some joke when Blair approached the two, who were talking to Rufus and Lily.

Dan smiled. " Blair, hey."

She practically medusa glared him, to which he sent a confused look.

" Lily, how are you?" Blair said.

" I'm doing okay, thank you for asking." Lily said smiling at her.

" And who is this?" Blair said looking to the blonde.

" Oh this Abigail, Abigail, Blair." Dan said, still not sure why Blair was so mad. He hadn't seen her in 2 weeks.

" Nice to meet you." Abigail said holding out her hand for Blair to shake. Blair just stared at it.

" We'll see about that, so Abi where are you from?

" California, I actually…." But Blair interrupted her.

"Oh so you're a sunshine girl, with sun kissed shin and a brain of mush."

" Blair" Dan said scolding.

" Well any girl coming from a state that considers bikinis high fashion should expect this." Blair said with a slight edge to voice.

" Ignore her." Dan said. " What were you saying about San Francisco?" Abigail was about to reply before Blair once again jumped in.

" She was probably going to tell you how she lives under the bridge. She just smells of squalor." Rufus and Lily looked a little perplexed, Abigail just stunned at this vicious attack.

" Blair!" Dan said once again his voice slightly rising.

" What? You can tell by that terrible dye job…."

" Okay that is enough." Dan said pulling her to the side where they would be less noticed. Not quick enough though as Blair added " And your dress looks like it was made by the wildlife of Central Park."

Abigail just stood there with wide eyes. She turned to Rufus saying, " Is that his ex-girlfriend or something?"

Rufus and Lily shared a look, trying to hold back their laughter at what they just witnessed. " Something like that. So Abigail, you just survived an assault by Blair Waldorf. You deserve another drink." 

" Blair, what is your problem?" Dan said once they had some privacy.

" My problem!" Blair said pushing Dan's chest. " What is your problem!"

" I don't know what you're taking about?" Dan said getting slight irritated.

" So much for waiting for me Dan. Two weeks too long for you. You have to snatch the first blonde you can see." Blair said sarcastically. Dan let out a small laugh.

" You think this is funny! Well why don't I go find Chuck, then we will see whose laughing." Dan's eyes went wide.

" Ha, not so funny now is it." Blair said feeling satisfied.

" Blair, your drunk." Dan said softly.

" Am not! I only had two glasses. Anyway my soberness is not the issue. You lied to me Dan!" Blair said as the alcohol affecting her.

"You told me you love me, then come to Cece's memorial service with another girl!" Blair said angry.

" Blair, your so cute when your jealous." Dan with a grin.

" THAT IS YOUR RESPONSE…I'm cute!" Blair was close to losing it.

Dan just came closer and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled back smiling, " She's not my date, she is Cece's goddaughter. I just met her twenty minutes before you did."

" Oh" Blair said feeling foolish.

" Yeah, oh." Dan said smiling. " But I can't say your passiveness wasn't sexy because it is."

" Really?" Blair said getting on her tiptoes for a kiss.

Dan just nodded and grabbed her waist to pull into a deep kiss. Two weeks had certainly been too long.

Dan pulled back saying, " You really should apologize to Abigail."

Blair just looked at him, " Dan just because I thought she was trying to steal you, doesn't make what I said about her is any less true."

Dan just shook his head smiling and caught her lips for another kiss.

* * *

><p>I AM SO HAPPPPPY WITH THE PICS! DAIR IS HAPPENING! Hopefully not with a waiting period, but I'm feeling positive.<p> 


End file.
